headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
San Francisco
| country = United States of America | state = California | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the 12th most populous city in the United States. The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of 46.7 square miles on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, making it the second-most densely populated large city San Francisco is also the financial, cultural, and transportation center of the larger San Francisco Bay Area. San Francisco is a popular international tourist destination, renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture and its famous landmarks, including the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, and Chinatown. Points of Interest ; Angel Island: Angel Island is an island in San Francisco Bay that offers expansive views of the San Francisco skyline, the Marin County Headlands and Mount Tamalpais. The entire island is included within Angel Island State Park, and is administered by California State Parks. Angel Island is also the location of the San Francisco chapter of the Legacy - a secret society devoted towards investigating cases of the supernatural. The Legacy is headquartered in a "Legacy House" owned by the group's prefect Derek Rayne. Poltergeist: The Legacy ; Bay General Hospital: In 1996, a vampire physician of Clan Ventrue used the children's wing of the hospital as his personal feeding grounds. Caitlin Byrne, an investigative reporter and senior editor of the San Francisco Times began putting together a piece exposing the Doctor's actions. Julian Luna, the vampire Prince of San Francisco, recognized the doctor as a fellow Kindred and knew that he had violated Kindred law. He sent his Nosferatu ally Daedalus to the hospital to execute the doctor. Afterward, he burned his remains in the incinerator. Daedalus also befriended a terminally ill young boy named Abel. Kindred: The Embraced: Romeo and Juliet ; Halliwell residence: An ancestral family home, it was once owned by Penny Halliwell. Following her death, the house was willed to her grandchildren, Phoebe, Prue and Piper. The three sisters discovered the Book of Shadows, an ancient tome that had been handed down through the family for generations. Reciting an incantation from the book, the sisters developed supernatural abilities and became known as The Charmed Ones. Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes ; Haven: The Haven was a trendy lounge club owned by a Toreador vampire named Lillie Langtry. In addition to live music and over-priced drinks, it also served as a sanctuary for the Kindred. Kindred: The Embraced ; Nighthawks Diner: This was a classic-style diner located some distance from the downtown area of San Francisco. Police detective Frank Kohanek used to come here for private meetings with vampire leader Julian Luna. Kindred: The Embraced: Prince of the City ; Suncrest: Suncrest was a psychiatric hospital. The vampire serial killer Starkweather was remanded here after getting into a bar fight at The Haven. He killed a doctor, smeared the words "Blood Brothers" on the wall in his blood and then escaped. Kindred: The Embraced: The Nightstalker Films that take place in TV programs that take place in * Charmed * Kindred the Embraced * Poltergeist: The Legacy Characters from * Alexandra Serris * Caitlin Byrne * Cash * Daedalus * Eddie Fiori * Frank Kohanek * Jackson Ward * Julian Luna * Lillie Langtry * Phoebe Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Prudence Halliwell * Raymond Corvus * Sasha Luna * Sonny Toussaint People who were born in * Bradford Dillman * Brigid Brannagh * Charles Barton * Clarice Blackburn * David L. Hewitt * J.T. Walsh * Robert Lees * Robert Phalen People who died in * Edward Van Sloan Notes & Trivia External Links * San Francisco at Wikipedia * San Francisco at the Holosuite References ---- Category:California